Cat Hunter
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Ciel has been invited to a pet party at Feliné manor. but it seems there is a bit of a surprise waiting for him there. prepare for the return of Ru! the dog trainer in this fun mystery story! rated T for possible violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

** I got a review from a fan in my last story of Pluto saying how much they wanted another story. Well this is my way of say I loved their review hopefully this person knows who they are, sorry I don't remember your username. Heh. Anyway here ya go ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Master Phantomhive you have received an invitation by a Lady Feliné, to a party at her manor." Sebastian told Ciel as he was sipping tea in his study.

"A Lady Feliné? Why on earth should I attend a party at some strange woman's home, when I know nothing of this person?" Ciel asked looking up at his butler.

"Lady Feliné is an American Noble woman. It would be extremely rude to decline this offer." Sebastian explained Ciel let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, is there anything else it says?" he asked, Sebastian looked further down the letter.

"She Requests you bring your pet." Sebastian said Ciel looked up.

"Pet? I don't have any pets." Ciel said, there was a loud bark outside Ciel window. Pluto sat outside looking in.

"You could always bring Pluto to the party." Sebastian suggested. Pluto barked again.

"It's been nearly a year since Ru was here to train that dog, and he still doesn't behave when company is over, there is no way I could bring him along." Ciel grumbled, "And even if he did a demon dog isn't necessarily the best pet to bring to a human gathering."

"So then what would suggest? You must leave for this party soon." Sebastian said.

"I simply won't bring him, Lady Feliné will understand I'm sure." Ciel said, "Now leave me, so I may continue on my business." Pluto barked, still sitting outside Ciel's window.

"That goes for you too!" Ciel shouted, Pluto whimpered and ran off.

~0~

The next day Ciel was off to the neighboring town, to Lady Feliné's party, when they heard more barking and large footsteps running after the carriage Ciel was in, accompanied by Sebastian. Ciel looked out to see Pluto running after them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ciel shouted, upon seeing the dog. The carriage stopped and Pluto sat behind it panting hard.

"It seems Pluto wishes to come along anyway." Sebastian explained. Ciel growled.

"Alright but tie him to the carriage and make sure he doesn't get lose." He said gipping tight to cane in frustration.

A few moments later they were on their way again. Ciel sighed.

"So what information have you gathered on this Lady Feliné woman?" He asked. He had ordered Sebastian the night before to find more information about the mystery woman before they left.

"I'm afraid there wasn't much to find out about this woman." Sebastian began, "She is an American noble who moved her estate to London, and she is known mostly for her love for animals. People have mentioned that the reason she moved to London was to have more room for her many pets, the name of this woman isn't well know either, and her background also a mystery."

"Is that so? Then why on earth would this woman throw a party if she is not well known?" Ciel thought aloud.

"Perhaps the young Lady is trying to become less mysterious." Sebastian asked. Ciel sighed.

"I suppose we'll find out when we get there." he said. Meanwhile outside the carriage Bardroy and the others were chatting amongst themselves.

"Is it just me or does Feliné broad sound a little familiar?" Bardroy asked, Finnian looked over at him.

"What do you mean Bardroy?" he asked.

"I know what you mean, it sounds like we know this person. Maybe the young master just forgot?" Mey-Rin thought aloud.

"Ah who knows maybe it's just our imaginations." Bardroy said as he continued driving the horse drawn carriage.

**Short chappy so sorry, but hey this is all I wanted to do for the time being no worries though, there will be more before the day is through, (I hope) heh. I just know this is going to be a lot of fun to type! Tell me what you think in your reviews! Ja-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Haha! I'm so pround of this story, yaknow for once this character wasn't created prior to this story. However I will draw her and post her on my Deviant account. If you wanna know what Ru looks like look me up on , Jem-Fukuyama. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I can't believe this happened, how on earth does a rock do _that_ to a wheel." Ciel shouted, looking at the busted wagon wheel. It would take Bardroy and Finnian a little while to fix it, and they were just outside the town where Lady Feliné lived. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"We'll just have to walk the rest of the way." He said.

"Well you could always ride on Pluto's back." Finnian suggested, Ciel shot him a glare.

"I-it was only a suggestion." He said shrinking back, Ciel began to walk when Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"the wheel master Phantomhive, is fixed. " he said, Bardroy and the others stared in amazement at how fast he had fixed the wheel.

"Just how the bloody hell do you suppose he did that?" Bardroy asked, the others shrugged.

"Simple, I am just one _hell _of a butler." Sebastian said, Ciel huffed and climbed back inside the carriage.

"Enough dillydallying we're late." He said, ordering them to drive on.

~0~

"I'm sorry young sir, but milady is missing at the moment." A maid said to them when Ciel arrived.

"She's gone missing?" Mey-Rin asked. The young maid put her hands up shaking her head.

"Oh no, it just seems she's run off again. I'm sorry about the trouble but she's been acting like this for some time now." She explained Ciel sighed.

"This is unbelievable." He said.

"Oh but I'm sure she'll be back, once she finds out that you're here she'll definitely be on her way home. Besides that we've sent a search party to find her." The maid explained sweetly, "In the meantime you could always explore the town, it's quite the fun place for young children." Ciel huffed, then turned to leave.

"I will be going on my own. I doubt I will run into any trouble." He said walking out the door.

~0~

As he walked around the town Ciel noticed a lot of stray dogs and cats roaming around the town. There were much more than in his home town, Ciel was lost in thought about te animals he didn't have time to stop himself from falling when someone ran into him.

"Ow that friggin hurt." A familiar voice said Ciel looked behind him to see a familiar face.

"Well lookie here it's the little dachond phantomhive!" Ru said smiling. She stood helping the small boy up.

"Ey looks like ya gotten taller." She said putting her hand over his head and comparing heights.

"Rui? What on earth?"

"Tut-tut dachond boy, not Rui, Ru. Alright?" she asked. "So what brings ya to my home town?"

"I was invited to a party by some mystery woman who's run off." Ciel explained dusting the dirt off his outfit.

"Ah I see, Lady Feliné's pet party, say did you bring Pluto?" Ru asked, Ciel gave her look.

"How on earth do you know about that?" he asked, Ru bit her lip.

"Well…" she began, they then heard a voice behind them.

"Lady Feliné finally we've found you." A older man said panting hard and in relief. Ru sighed.

"Well I'm Feliné." She said, Ciel's jaw dropped.

"What!"

**Yeah short chapter so sorry about that, but I wanted to leave a bit of a cliff hanger here. Not much of one but yaknow whatever ha! Tell me what you think of this twist to Rui XD ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Yay 3****rd**** chapter. I'm sure the last chapter came as a bit shock to most people unless of course they expect this sort of stuff in which case. Yeah it's pretty typical. I hope you enjoy this chapter. To recap; Ciel had been invited to a pet party by lady Feliné a mysterious American noble woman, upon his arrival they found that the young lady wasn't home, then Ciel ran into Ru, or Rui from previous stories. It was then that he found out that **_**she**_** was indeed the mysterious lady Feliné. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"You're lady Feliné? This cannot be." Ciel said, upon their return from their run in in town. The young butler had literally forced Rui into their carriage. The thought of Ciel's former dog trainer was actually the American noble woman that had invited him was something that he never would have expected.

"Yup, the one and only." Ru said, smiling sweetly. "Sorry for not telling you, but I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"Milady you really mustn't run off from home like this what if someone had seen you?" Rui's butler scolded. Rui smiled.

"Someone did see, several some ones actually. There was the baker, the dog walker, the butcher, the flower shop keeper." Rui said naming off people she had no doubt ran into while dressed like she was. Her butler gave her a stare.

"Don't be a smart ass. It's not proper." He said. Rui huffed.

"To hell with being 'proper.' That sort of stuff if for snooty little Pomeranians, and long haired pinched nosed cats." She said.

"If you don't mind, Lady Rui-"

"Ru, my friend Ciel, will do just fine." Ru said laughing Ciel's face turned a light pink.

"Right. Why did you leave your home, have you any idea how inconvenient that is to your guests?" Ciel asked. Ru sighed.

"The people attending my party aren't _my_ guests." She said somberly, and then her mood went cheery again. "If I were in charge of the guest list I wouldn't have invited so many snooty poodles, Persians and Selkirk rexes." She giggled.

"Had you had your way milady, you would have invited every stray cat and mutt onto the Feliné noble yards." Ru's butler said.

"Oh can it, Philip, besides I wanted to get a certain item from the repair shop I had dropped off a few days back, too much of a hassle for the people who were already busy preparing this farce of a pet party." She then said crossing her arms.

"What item might that be Milady?" Philip asked. Rui paused looking at the window.

"That, my dear friend, is none of your concern." She said sweetly. "now Ciel how's Pluto? Is he behaving? You did bring him right?"

"I didn't wish to but the dog refused to be left behind." Ciel said, Rui squealed happily.

"Oh how wonderful! I just love that cute demon dog of yours he's just the sweetest thing on four paws." She said happily, Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"Right." He said, as the carriage rode off, back to the Feliné house.

~0~

"I wonder who lady Feliné is and why she invited us three too?" May-rin asked.

"Who cares the point is we were invited to a party to have fun for once!" Bardroy said.

"Still though, it would be nice to know." Finnian said. "It's pretty neat how she's kind enough to even invite us servants to the party."

"Meh whatever." Bardroy thought.

"I don't know, I keep getting the idea we know her or something." Mary-rin said aloud.

"Who knows maybe we do." Finnian said.

"Hey what are you three standin' around for? Get back to work." a young man shouted his accent was American. The three looked to see someone standing, he was about a few years older than Ciel, perhaps the same age as Rui, (for the record she's about 16, 17.) he wore a red dress suit and had bright flaming red hair and brown eyes that were piercing through the trio.

"Uhm we aren't-"

"If this room isn't spotless by the time the guests arrive heads will roll!" the boy shouted, he then looked over at May-Rin. "Starting with you!"

"B-but we're not…"

"No excuses back to work!" he shouted then turned leaving the three.

"You think we should have told him, that Miss Feliné invited us as guests?" Finnian asked.

"It's not like I didn't try!" May-rin said

~0~

"As you can see the Feliné home has many pets that roam the yard." Rui said, showing Ciel around, "So it's alright to let Pluto roam free. He won't bother any of the other animals"

"I'm not so sure about that." Ciel said as a bird flew over his head. "So Ru, if you weren't in charge of the party plans who on earth was?" Ru didn't answer.

"Oh would you like to see what other animals we have? We have all sorts, the Feliné family is famed for their large collection of animals. Not saying that animals are items created for collecting of course." Rui said changing the subject.

"Ru, why won't you answer my question?" Ciel asked.

"The party is really for someone else, not me." She finally said.

"Milady Rui, you need to get dressed." A maid called, Ru sighed.

"I'll be back alright?" she said with a smile and a wink then ran off to follow her maid upstairs.

~0~

"I thought we were invited to this party as guests not hired hands." Bardroy grumbled to the others as he scrubbed the floors.

"I thought so too, but I really don't want to chance it with that guy around, he's scary." May-rin said as she dusted a flower vase.

"May-rin? Finnian, Bardroy? What on earth are you three doing?" A female voice said from above the stairs. The three looked up to see Rui in a party dress.

"Ru? Is that you?" Finnian asked, Ru came down the stairs.

"What are you three doing?" she asked as she walked down to the main level.

"Well we're working." May-rin said, Ru growled.

"What's this? What makes you think you can stop now?" the boy came in again shouting. Ru turned and glared at the boy.

"They aren't not here as hired help, Jonathon, lay off!" she shouted, the boy, now known as Jonathon looked down at Ru.

"Oh, is that it? So they're _you_ guests. Just like the Phantomhive brat right?" he said, then let out an annoyed sigh. "I swear Rui, you have such horrid taste in people." He said then walked off, Ru puffed out her cheeks.

"Oh go blow it out your—oh!" she turned to the trio. "Heh sorry about that, please enjoy your time here alright. I really must be going." The trio stood slack jawed at their friend.

"Don't tell me, y-you're…" Bardroy stuttered, Ru turned to them and curtsied.

"Lady Rui Feliné? Yes, I am." She said sweetly. "Sorry for not telling you, but I really do need to go." she said then left. "Do have fun, and do me a favor and let Pluto off his chain?"

~0~

"So, you didn't know who she was after all?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"No, that I did not, it was a complete shock to me as well." Sebastian said.

"Fwo! Sorry bout the wait!" Ru said walking back to meet with her friend, she then noticed Sebastian.

"Hello, black butler." She said dryly, then looked back to Ciel. "So duchound boy, did you have a safe trip? I had meant to ask you that earlier, but never did."

"My trip was fine until we got to the outskirts of the town and my carriage's wheel crashed into a rock, smashing the wheel." Ciel explained.

"I imagine your butler took care of that though didn't he?" Ru said sweetly.

"So this is where you had run off to, Rui." Jonathon shouted entering the room the three of them were. Ru said narrowed her eyes and looked in the opposite direction of him.

"_I _ran off? You were the one to storm off when you insulted my guests by making them work." she said flatly. "By any chance, have _our_ servants found _my_ cat yet?" Jonathon sat down next to her forcing her to look at him.

"No they have not, but why on earth would you need that retched cat when you have me?" he said giving an evil smile.

"Stop that, I _do_ have a guests of my own, and you're making me seem really rude Jonathon." Ru said no emotion behind her voice. Jonathon looked to Ciel and Sebastian and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh that's right your little rat dog boy." He said, Ru stood then glared down at him.

"how dare you insult my guests, I have never in my life insulted any of the people you've invited into my home and yet you have the audacity to insult the few people I have ever brought here. You stand now an apologize to my guests!" she shouted, Jonathan stood glaring back. There was a long pause, then Jonathan smacked Ru. Ciel and Sebastian looked at the duo in shock.

"You arrogant bitch! How dare you talk to me like that, I'll insult anyone I wish and neither you nor that filthy pest of a cat can say a thing about it." Jonathan shouted then stormed out, leaving Ru and the two staring after him. Ciel was the first to speak.

"Care to explain what that was about?" he asked in his usual tone Ru turned and smiled.

"Oh nothing but a small quarrel between two adults is all." She said sweetly rubbing the sore spot on her cheek.

"That's a terrible lie and you know it, Ru." Ciel said. "Tell me who is that man to you?" Ru sighed.

"You catch on quick perhaps you're not a duchound after all." She said smiling, "You see Jonathan is…my fiancé and well this party is to…'celebrate' our wedlock."

**Well that's the end of that chapter what do you think? I hope you don't mind my introducment of a new character. Heh but he plays a key part in this story so don't think he's some random pop up character. Please tell me what you think of my story thus far. fare the well! n_n!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Yay chapter 4! Heehee. Oh I just love Sebastian in episode 17! Though personally I prefer undertaker to be honest! But in this one he plays such an awesome sadist like character you know the scene where he prods a nun-like character for information! Oh you black butler fans know what I mean! Kya! *ehem* but other than that he's actually a very boring character, (sorry Sebby fans) he's nothing compared to undertaker (what I've seen so far) anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"You're getting married? That comes at a bit of a shock to me." Ciel commented, Ru grit her teeth.

"But I don't want to be married! And I wouldn't have to if Mimi hadn't gone missing!" she shouted, then paused.

"Mimi? Who is that?" Ciel asked, Ru stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Well you already know I'm a Feliné, and well, Mimi is my pet cat." She said, "She's been in my family for eight generations, well nine counting myself."

"And what is so important about this particular cat?" Sebastian asked. Ru, for the first time since she met him did not glare.

"Mimi is a very special cat, living eight generations of my family aside she is also the reason the women in my family were never required to marry. Without her I'm doomed to marry that despicable brat Jonathon Raymond!" she explained walking over to the stained glass window.

"I see, so there was an agenda behind your invitation." Ciel said.

"I'm sorry Ciel, but ask you not as lady Feliné but as your former dog trainer, please find Mimi and bring her back to me." she pleaded, Ciel nodded.

"I will help but not as your former employer." Ciel said, Ru looked over at Ciel confused. "But as your friend Ru." Ru smiled.

"Oh thank you so much duchound boy!" she said happily grabbing Ciel by the hands, pulling him to his feet.

"In return could you please stop calling all those small breed dogs?" he said. Ru smiled.

"Oh but they suit you almost perfectly!" she said.

~0~

"So the Phantomhive child has agreed to help the cat freak." A man said under his breath, he had been spying on the trio ever since Jonathan Raymond had left he glared through the crack of the door at the two guests.

"No matter they'll never find that stupid cat." The man said. "Though I still don't see why he had to chance it by letting that animal lover invite the kid."

"Oi you there why are you just standing there back to work!" Philip, Ru's butler shouted at the man. The man jumped.

"Oh right sorry." He said and scurried off somewhere else.

~0~

"Oh wow this party is so much fun! And the food is amazin'!" Bardroy exclaimed.

"Naturally, milady would only have the best for her guests." Philip explained. "Even their pets are well taken care of."

"Yes I see, Pluto's really having fun, even playing with cats." May-rin said looking over at Pluto who was running and jumping and playing with the other pets the guests had brought.

"It's so good to see Pluto act so well-mannered to the other animals." Finnian commented.

"Well of course," Ru said sweetly, "When it comes to animal training I'm simply one hell of a trainer." She said happily.

"Ru! it's so nice to see you again." Finnian exclaimed, running to grab Ru and hug her.

"It's good to see you all too Fin." Ru said. "Shame it had to be on such terms though."

"Why what's wrong Ru?" Finnian asked, Ru smiled.

"Well you see it's a bit embarrassing but I never really wanted anyone to find out about my family name." she said, blushing a bit. There was a loud bark as Pluto ran up to them.

"Aw Pluto it's good to see you too cutie." Ru said as Pluto licked her repeatedly. "Oh that reminds me!"

"what is it?" Bardroy asked, Ru smiled.

"You all remember the dog I saved from that horrible man?" she asked. "Well she's still very happy, and all twelve of her puppies survived the beating their mother got. Would you like to see?"

"Yes!" the three exclaimed happily.

"Hurray!" Ru shouted.

**That's all for today. sorry my loyal readers but I'm at a bit of a road block. Oh I just love Angela tortures Sebastian in episode 20! She's like a pure white dominatrix! Oh but I'm babbling, oh but she's just so sexy! Kya, I wonder how she'd be react to being whipped with that whip she's using on Sebby? Oh! So cool! Heh sorry sorry. Tell me what you think of this chapter, sorry it's so long. Ja-ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Well as it seems my dominatrix angel really is no fun at all. *sigh* but I do love that little Chinese assassin girl Ran-Mao Lao has with him, Lao himself is pretty cool, until he killed that inspector, but alas somehow I predicted he would die like he did. Anime can be so predictable sometimes. Shame, but I mean seriously a man who's orphaned like Ciel, planned to get married and was expecting a child. That's just asking for a character murder. *Sigh* if I sound a bit arrogant in saying this forgive me. though it's cool to see Sebastian get his-self slapped by that cutie Ciel! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Now let's get started, Ru is counting on us to find her cat before dawn tomorrow after all." Ciel explained.

"Of course young master." Sebastian said.

~earlier~

"Right, now let me tell you about my Mimi." Ru began, "She's a Scottish fold with an unusual fur pattern and eyes."

"Is that all we have to go on?" Ciel asked, Ru grinned.

"Well not really, sadly there's another reason I asked for you to bring Pluto. It seems my own demon dog isn't able to track poor Mimi." She said "So I figured maybe it was because she wasn't used to finding and chasing down cats, maybe Pluto, since he _is_ one to chase after cats he could find Mimi."

"I see so that's the reason you did so. But wouldn't any other dog be able to find your cat then?" Ciel asked. Ru shook her head and turned away from him.

"It takes a demon dog to find my cat, Mimi will not approach any dog but a demon dog, Pluto and Lily are the only ones I know about in this world." She said.

"I see, I will find your cat Mimi then." Ciel said. Ru turned back them.

"That's great!" she said, then walked over to Sebastian smiling up at him. "Now usually Dobi-boy I wouldn't let you anywhere near my home, nor sweet Mimi, however, given the circumstances I feel it will be unavoidable."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, Ru nonchalantly stepped on his foot, causing the butler much pain.

"Ya know damn well what I'm talkin bout." She said crossly, then her tone sweetened, "Now bring back my cat safely and I'll let you pet her, alright? I believe someone like you would enjoy this breed of cat." Sebastian's ears perked.

"I will do as my young master asks of me." he said calmly, but down inside Ru could see he was excited.

~0~

"Now where to start?" Ciel thought aloud.

"Perhaps if Miss Rui had given us something for Pluto smell we'd have somewhat of an idea." Sebastian said, suddenly something was thrown at them Sebastian caught it as it whizzed by Ciel's head. Sebastian opened his hand to reveal a stuffed mouse toy.

"That was Milady's cat Mimi's favored cat toy stitched by milady's mother herself," an older man said stepping out from behind a large cat statue; it was Philip, Ru's butler. "That should be good enough to help your dog find a scent."

"You're an interesting servant." Ciel pointed out. Philip smiled.

"Not at all, milady Ru asked me to give you that since she had neglected to do so earlier. Milady can be such forgetful type." He said walking away. "Please do find her cat, I do not wish milady to be forced into such a horrid marriage." And with that he left the three, to find Ru's cat.

~0~

"Say where'd Pluto go?" Finnian asked as he played with one of the puppies Ru had introduced them to.

"Oh he's probably with Ciel and Sebastian." Ru said sweetly, "see aren't these puppies the cutest? Momo's been a strong mother for her pups too."

"Say Ru, do you mind if we asked you a personal question?" May-rin asked. Ru looked up.

"Sure, I love questions." She said, the three looked to each other, then back at Ru.

"Who exactly was that guy from the room? He seemed to know you well." Finnian said. Ru cocked her head.

"Well you see, he's my soon-to-be husband." She said grinning. "Not that I'm too joyous to the idea of getting married so soon."

"Oh I see. Not to seem rude but he's a bit of an ass if you ask me." Bardroy said bluntly.

"Shh, Bardroy that's not the kind of thing you say to a person who's getting married." May-rin said.

"Oh no he's right, I completely agree with you Bardroy." Ru laughed. "He's not my first choice when it came to marrying him, but I suppose it is my own fault for all this."

"What do you mean Ru?" Finnian asked.

"Well you see when I had first met him; he came right out and asked me to marry him." She explained setting down the pup and standing. "Of course I turned him down, heh, well my exact words were more around the lines of; 'the day I marry you is the day hell itself will freeze over.'"

"Wow that was awfully rude for a noble." Finnian pointed out. Ru laughed a bit.

"Yeah, not really my nicest day, but I didn't want to marry the dude, he's so….well you've seen for yourself." Ru went on, "He's something I wouldn't even let my demon dog chew on."

"So why are you marrying him now?" Bardroy asked.

"Oh, perhaps a change of heart you know?" Ru said shrugging, the three didn't buy it, but decided to leave it to that.

~0~

"So the Phantomhive brat has decided to help Rui after all?" Jonathan asked, the man who had been spying on Ru, Ciel and Sebastian had now relayed all the details of their conversation to Jonathan, who was now, even more unhappy to begin with.

"It doesn't matter by the time they find that rotten flea bitten feline I will have Lady Feliné's wealth, power and social status." Jonathan went on. A bat flew over his head just missing his face. He screamed and ducked down.

"And when I do have Feliné power, I'll cast all these beasts, along with my dear wife, into the garbage like the retched trash they are!" he shouted, then looked at the man who was standing there, "What are you still doing here get back to work!"

~0~

"It seems, master Phantomhive, that Pluto has caught a scent." Sebastian said as Pluto began barking and dragging on his leash.

"This is perfect, once we find this cat we can leave this party. I never was one for pet parties." Ciel said. Pluto then began to growl as they approached a large stone door, they had found themselves deep into the lower levels of Ru's house.

"I wonder if Rui is aware of these lower levels in her home." Sebastian thought aloud.

"She must, it is her home. But there is something amiss, if Pluto has tracked the scent to this part of Ru's own home, who could have put her cat down here, and how could her dogs not find the cat?" Ciel said. Pluto continued to bark and scratch at the large stone door.

"Now the question is, how do we get in to retrieve the cat." Ciel thought aloud, a low snickering sound that made the two turn to look behind them to see an older man with silver hair snickering.

"Who are you? what are you doing here?" Ciel demanded to know. The man stopped.

"My name is Crowl, I'm servant to my master Jonathan." The man said, bowing to the two. "And sadly I cannot allow you two to go into that room."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, behind him Pluto began to growl, and bark at the man.

"I mean if you wish to go through that door, I will have to kill you." Crowl threatened drawing out a blade from his side.

~0~

"Milady Rui." A maid called interrupting the small group. Ru turned to face the woman.

"Master John has requested you try on your gown. 'T-to see that it fits' he said." The young woman said, Ru sighed.

"Well that's my cue Sorry to cut this short, but by all means don't let that stop you from having fun." She said standing up to follow her maid.

"Poor Ru, it's obvious she doesn't want to marry that guy." Finnian said.

"And who would? That kid's just cruel." Bardroy huffed. May-Rin watched with sympathy as Ru left with her maid.

"If only we could help her, she'd be much more happy I'm sure." she said, Bardroy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ain't nuthin' we can do, she's a noble and we're just common folk." He said then walked off with Finnian trailing behind him. May-Rin sighed, he was right nothing they could do.

~0~

"Sebastian, quit playing around and kill the man!" Ciel yelled as Sebastian was fighting the silver haired man.

"Awful spry for a man in your age." Sebastian said as he swung at the old man named Crowl, with knives and forks. The old man managed to dodge most of his attacks with the same speed as Sebastian.

"Why thank you; it takes so much to keep my body in fit condition for my master." Crowl said smiling arrogantly. Sebastian swung at him again, Crowl dodged then came back and hit Sebastian in the back of his head, sending the butler flying into a wall with a loud crash. Crowl then advanced to Ciel, baring down at him with evil filled eyes.

"Now, young Phantomhive; you're mine."

**W0000T! chapter 5 done, how'd you like my cliff hanger hmm? Tell me in your reviews! FUKUYAMA OUT! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry for the uber late update! I've been so busy with my other fictions I've forgotten about this one. SORRY! But thanks to your patience I continued to write! Well type anyway. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Oh milady your gown is so beautiful on you!" Ru's maid said happily. Rui however wasn't as happy about the fit.

"Yes, it's a surprise that is fits given how much your stuff that fat face of yours." Jonathon huffed, Ru glared.

"I am not fat!" she hissed, Jonathon narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Retract the claws brat. Which reminds me; while you're my wife, you won't be eating all that junk; you need to keep in shape for that dress." He said, then grinned. "So you won't be eating anything until the wedding."

"But that's a day away!" Ru shouted, "and I've been too busy to eat anything today!"

"Should have thought of that before you got fat." Jonathan shouted then turned leaving. Rui grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at the spot he had once stood, screaming in frustration.

"Milady, please calm down." Her maid said, "if you over exert yourself you'll pass out."

"I can't help it; I hate that man, I wish he'd just disappear." She said on verg of tears. 'Oh Ciel please, bring back my mimi.'

~0~

"Ru, are you alright you're not eating." Finnian asked, Ru smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine, just on a bit of a diet." She said.

"But why you're so thin as it is, you should eat something." Bardroy said, holding up a plate that was filled with food.

"I can't I have to fit into my dress." She said, her stomach growling.

"This isnt like you at all Rui," may-rin said Ru sighed.

"I know, but really it's all fine and well." she said.

"Rui, are you stuffing your face a_gain_?" Jonathan shouted stomping over to the four, he grabbed Ru by the wrist gripping it hard enough to make even her wince. (if you remember Rui's a strong girl having to fight with Pluto in the last story.)

"Hey lay off her kid." Bardroy growled towering over the man. Jonathan growled.

"This has nothing to do with you commoner! Stay in the sewers where you belong with the rest of the rats!" he snarled, Rui finally had enough, she grabbed Jonathan by the shirt collar.

"You sniveling spoiled little brat!" she shouted, earning the attention of everyone else at the party.

"Careful Rui, you wouldn't want our guests to think you're the kind of hostess that abuses her future husband do you?" he cooed. Ru released him, the irritation and anger still boiling inside her. she then turned, leaving swiftly and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"You…you're a terrible person!" Bardroy shouted, Jonathan cocked an eyebrow, arrogantly grinning.

"Ru's a nice person, and you're doing everything in your power to make her miserable!" he said grabbing Jonathan by the shirt collar john narrowed his eyes.

"Put me down you mangy thing." He said, "If you do anything to harm me I'll throw you and your master out so fast your head will spin."

"Bardroy calm down, we don't want to do anything that'll embrace master Ciel." Finnian said, he and May-rin grabbing on to either arm.

"Put him down Bardroy, you're only doing more harm than good." May-rin said, Bardroy let go of Jonathan, who straightened his shirt and walked away grinning smugly.

"Why does she have to marry such a pompous jerk like him anyway?" Bardroy asked.

~0~

"Sebastian! I order you; save your master now!" Ciel shouted, as Crowl advanced on him, drawing his blade. Just as Crowl was about to strike Sebastian appeared grabbing Ciel and running away from Crowl, Pluto following behind.

"What are you doing Sebastian? We have to find Ru's cat!" Ciel shouted.

"Forgive me master, but it would do us no good if you're dead." Sebastian said, Ciel growled, he looked back to see that Crowl wasn't following.

"It seems he won't attack us unless we try to enter that room." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian! Go back now! We'll lose our only lead if we don't turn back now!" Ciel shouted, Sebastian ignored his master however, and continued running.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted.

~0~

"That brat's better than he looks; guess he would be then again, being the queen's guard dog." Jonathan said, "Move the cat off the property now. We can't chance him finding the thing now."

"Yes, master." Crowl said. Then left the room, running into Philip, Ru's butler.

"Philip." Crowl said kindly. Philip glared.

"Crowl, what are you up to now?" he growled, Crowl raised his brow in surprise.

"Why whatever are you talking about Philip?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb, I don't know how but I know you're behind the disappearance of my lady's cat Mimi." Philip shouted. Crowl smiled.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He said then walked off.

~0~

"Any luck finding my Mimi?" Ru asked, clutching her stomach, hoping the pain from not eating would subside. Ciel nodded.

"Pluto found the scent of your cat in the underground levels of your home." He said, Rui gave him a look of shock.

"Mimi's on the property? Wait lower levels?" she asked, Ciel nodded.

"I'm surprised you don't know about them, this is your house." He said.

"True but I only bought the property, I never actually had a chance to roam around." Rui explained. "I can't believe it, my Mimi's been home this entire time."

"Unfortunately we were unable to find the cat, we were stopped at a large stone door by someone." Ciel went on. Ru stood.

"Thank you so much Ciel I owe you my life you know that?" she asked, Ciel shook his head.

"I have yet to retrieve your cat, don't thank me." he said, Rui nodded.

"Please hurry, the wedding is tomorrow at noon. If she's not back on my lap before the 'I do's' the Feliné family is doomed." She said. Ciel nodded.

"By the way Ciel , you're still allowed to have fun at this party." Ru then said "I know you understand the urgency of this; but I don't want you to be over worked. Have a little fun, you're a kid after all." Ciel said nothing just rolled his eyes. He wasn't one for these parties.

**Yaknow if you read the story before this one, 'Dog trainer' you'll notice I foreshadowed Rui to be a noble woman. I just went back over it a while ago, not even realizing it I already told you what she was, haha. Tell me what you think in your reviews. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Deviluke anime

Chapter 7

**Haha 7****th**** chapter! Yaknow I watched the last episode, I am very disappointed in the show. I mean what gives? Did he die or what? And ontop of that what the heck happened to lao and Ran Mou? In the last episode they were back and good friends with Ciel again. Did I miss something! Anyways, hey have you ever read a fanfiction so cool you wished the Oc was in the actual show? Haha I've read that for only a few fictions. Like this one I'm reading it's just so much coolz. I thought for a minute that her OC was an actual character, 'til I tried looking her up on the enterwebs. That was a cruel reality to me. haha now, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It was nearly dusk and Bardroy didn't quite understand how but for some reason he found himself at Rui's bedroom door. She had ran off when Jonathon shouted at her like he did, and now there he was standing in front of her room. He sighed then turned around, going to walk off when the door opened.

"Oh Bardroy, what are you doing here?" Ru asked, Bardroy looked at her over his shoulder; she looked like she had been crying.

"You ok?" he asked, Ru grinned.

"Course I am. Why you ask?" she said Bardroy huffed and said nothing, "Say, you seen Pluto? I have something for him."

"Is this just your way of avoiding things?" Bardroy asked, Ru gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding anything." She said kindly. Bardroy turned, looking down at her.

"Listen Bardroy I understand your all's concern, but everything is fine, promise." She said, winking and giving him a thumbs up. Then ran ahead of him in search for Pluto, Bardroy swore under his breath.

~0~

"Sebastian tonight we'll take Pluto back into the underground levels of Ru's house." Ciel said, Sebastian nodded as they walked past the building when something strange caught his eyes. Sebastian looked over, seeing in the top window of the animal house. A pair of cyan color cat eyes bore down at him, he stopped looking back at the eyes. Only to have them be torn away from the window by a humanoid figure.

"Master Ceil, I don't believe Pluto will be able to find the cat in the lower levels." He said, Ciel stopped and looked up at him.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I believe Crowl's master has ordered the cat's removal from the Feliné property." Sebastian explained. Ciel fiddled with the ring on his thumb nervously.

"If that is the case then Sebastian, go find where Crowl is hiding it, I'm going to find out just who was behind all this." He said, Sebastian bowed and then disappeared to go find Crowl. Ciel turned back only to bump into Jonathon.

"Well if it isn't the little Phantomhive." He said looking down at Ciel. Ciel looked up at him in confusion.

"Who the…oh right you're Ru's fiancé, is there something you want?" he asked Jonathon glared at him.

"How exactly do you know my wife, How well do you know her?" he asked, Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"I know her well enough to know she's not your wife yet." He said, "As for how I came to know her I don't believe that's of your concern." Jonathon grabbed Ciel by the collar.

"How dare you little punk! It is every bit my concern. If my wife fooled around with some kid during her absence last year I have every right to know!" he shouted, Ciel glared at him. How dare he make such accusations of Ru.

"Unhand me now." He said, "And as for what was doing last year it was merely dog training."

"Jonathon!" Rui's voice called as she walked over to the two. Jonathan glared in her direction.

"Rui, what are you doing out of your room? Get back there now." He demanded. She stood her eyes baring down on him.

"I am not you're servant, don't treat me as such." She said calmly, "Now release him now."

"Ordering me around like one of your little pets won't work Rui. Go to bed." Jonathon growled, Ciel said nothing simply kept quiet as the quarrel unfolded. Ru grabbed Jonathon by the wrist, gripping tightly until he let go of Ciel.

"If you were a dog or any sort of animal I might actually have a sliver of respect for you, Pomeranian, animals don't pray on small children." She growled, releasing Jonathon's wrist. He glared up at her before he tore away back to his room. Rui let out a sigh of relieve.

"Ciel where's your Doberman? Why wasn't he here to stop him?" she asked, placing her hand on her hips.

"I don't always need Sebastian to come and save me. I'm not a girl." he said, Ru furrowed her brow.

"I am, does that mean I need a dobi-dog like Sebastian to come rescue me from every little thing?" she asked in a serious tone, dipping down to his level. Ciel stopped for a minute, fiddling with his ring nervously until he heard Ru's laughter.

"Oh Ciel, little Labbie, you make me laugh. I haven't done that in a while." she said, it was then that he noticed she was missing something around her neck.

"Ru, what happened to that dog collar you always wore?" he asked, Ru's smile turned to a somber one.

"I haven't the right to wear that anymore." She said, Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Rui looked up at the nearly dark sky. It was a mixture of blue, black, pink and red; a few stars dotted the sky.

"It's a bad Feliné family trait. Once a woman is married she can no longer wear the family heirloom of the demon dog collar." She explained. She looked back at Ciel.

"Also I have a horrible track record with forgetting where I hide things. So it's sorta kinda lost." She said with a slight laugh.

"That's a terrible thing to do, if it's that important to your family you shouldn't go around losing it." Ciel scolded, Rui's let her head droop.

"Like how I've lost Mimi?" she said unexpectedly, it was then that he noticed just how nervous Rui was in this whole thing. The only thing that kept her from being wed to that jerk was her unusual cat.

"Ru, what exactly does this cat do?" Ciel asked, Rui looked over to him.

"When you find her, you'll see for yourself; won't you?" she said cryptically, causing Ciel to give her a concerned look.

"It's nothing evil don't worry." She said with a giggle, "Do find her soon though, ok Labbie?"

"Labbie? Is that another dog breed?" Ciel asked curtly, Ru laughed.

"Yup, it's a Labrador retriever, fitting since you're looking for my cat; bloodhound didn't seem appropriate for a small boy like you." she said, "Come to think of it, Labrador doesn't really fit either."

"You and your breeds." He said. Ru patted him on the head grinning down at him.

"It's better than a Pomeranian, big dogs eat them." she said, referring to her fiancé, whom she called a small breed and for a moment, Ciel felt a bit flattered by Ru's comment.

**aw how cute n_n. too bad I'm not a big fan of Ciel XP. Hope you liked this chapter. THIS IS FUKUYAMA SIGNING OFF!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**This story is about to come to its end, I know there isnt a whole lot of Pluto fictions. I love dogs though, n Pluto; it was so sad that they had to kill him T^T Pluto why? Anyway I hope you all like the story so far there are a few more chapters but this isnt going to be as long XD haha. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"This coffee is so week it's tea!" Jonathan shouted, Rui sighed picking up her cup. It was well into the morning and Jonathan had insisted that Ru stay by his side until the wedding.

"That's because it _**is**_ tea John; earl gray to be exact, and I like it." Rui said sipping it. Jonathan gave a sour look at his cup, then threw it across the room surprising a small gathering of birds and Rui.

"Jonathon! That was my mother's tea cup! It was part of a set!" Ru shouted standing, Jonathan huff remaining sitting.

"I don't drink tea! We may live in London but _I _am an American! And Americans drink coffee in the morning." He huffed, then stood.

"So, that Phantomhive kid stayed over did he?" he asked, Ru titled her head.

"Yes, he is my guest. I invited him and his friends to the….wedding." she said, choking a bit on the word 'wedding.' Jonathan groaned; after his last encounter with the phantomhive his butler kept leering at him. What was that butler anyway, who did he think he was glaring at a nobleman like that?

"Is there a problem? John?" Rui asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Non at all." He said as Ru took a bit out of a breakfast cake.

"What have I told you about eating excessively!" he shouted grabbing Rui by the arm, Rui looked up at him in shock.

"Let go of me! I can eat what I want!" she shouted tearing away from him and began walking away, "Besides I fit into the dress just fine, I don't need to go on a diet for you!"

"And just where do you think you are going?" John demanded. Ru stopped at the door.

"I'm going to see the demon hound Ciel brought with him. I won't be kept under watch by the likes of you!" she shouted then slammed the door.

"What was that all about Ru?" Finnian asked as he saw Ru storm past him. She paused looking back.

"Lover's quarrel." She said sweetly. Finnian wasn't buying it. She sighed. "It's nothing you need to worry about alright Fin?"

"But Ru you know you can come to us if you having trouble with something." Finnian said Ru smiled.

"I know, and I have. So don't you worry about it alright?" she explained, Finnian nodded.

"Ru, what happened to your dog collar?" he asked, Ru bit her lip, she supposed it would be rather odd, the time they knew her she never took it off, even when she was cut up and bruised from defending the dog.

"I've missed placed it is all. Now if you'll excuse me I must attend to something." She said and dismissed herself from the hallway.

~0~

"What do you mean no?" Ciel asked, Ru shook her head.

"I mean I have no idea where all someone would have hidden her. My fiancé's the one who picked this house, he's the only one who knows it well enough." She said, "I'm sorry, but I had nearly no say in what manor we lived in." Ciel sighed.

"This is problematic. How can you not know your own house?" he scolded. Ru pouted.

"I just told you how I had no say in the matter. Besides that Jonathan has had me doing ridiculous things for the upcoming ceremony I've not had the chance to look around." She said. "I'm sorry I can't help you anymore."

Ciel remained quiet for a while thinking things over, Sebastian still had not returned from his search of the manor to find the cat.

"Ciel…" Ru mumbled, Ciel narrowed his eyes but looked up. Ru bit her lip contemplating what she was going to say.

"Do you regret meeting me?" she asked, Ciel shook his head.

"It was a bit of an annoyance meeting you but I don't regret it. Why would you ask such a stupid question at a time like this?" He asked. Ru lowered her head.

"I had done some thinking last night; if I hadn't run into Pluto in the street last year, I would have been here when whoever it was took Mimi, I could have stopped them. I wouldn't have to relying on a kid like you to help me." She explained. "On top of that your home wouldn't have been nearly destroyed by me trying to train Pluto."

"That's an awful lot of regret from a woman like you Ru." Ciel said, Ru nodded.

"It's true though, you wouldn't be taking time out of your days to help me if I had been here to stop them!" She said.

"And what if you couldn't stop them?" Ciel asked Rui paused confused. "What if they had stolen your fate changing cat whilst you were away in town? You would have no one to help you search and you would be stuck married to _**that**_ man you attacked me last night."

Rui thought for a minute; that was true, if she hadn't met Ciel he wouldn't have become friend(ish) with her, and he definitely wouldn't have decided to help her without wanting something in return. Ru then grinned ruffling Ciel's hair which in turn somewhat aggravated him.

"You're right Yorki-boy. You're such a nice person you know that." She asked, then placed her hands on her hip. "Oh you'll have to excuse me for a bit I have something I need to take care of in town."

"Ru." Ciel said just as she was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Do you know of anyone who would want to see the cat missing? Anyone that would benefit from this wedding of yours?" he asked Rui placed a finger to her chin in thought.

"Hmmm, only Jonathan; but he's not capable of pulling this off for so long. Besides he was just as surprised as I was when he found my Mimi was missing." She said sweetly. Unsuspecting that her husband was really the one behind all this.

~0~

"Master I've returned, I have finished the task asked of me." Crowl said bowing to Jonathan. Jonathan turned to his servant.

"Is that so? What was the hold up?" he asked, "It took you far too long to hide a simple mangy cat."

"I was being followed by a butler, he seemed suspicious of my activities." Crowl explained. "I had to hide her off the property."

"Where?" Jonathan growled, Crowl flinched a bit from the tone in his master's voice.

"About a mile off the manor grounds, in the Feliné cemetery, fitting since you plan on doing away with the wench once married." He finally said. John turned.

"Be silent thing, you speak to loudly that woman is likely to hear." He scolded.

"Forgive me…master." Crowl grumbled.

"So the Phantomhive butler has his eye on you eh?" John said looking out the window. Crowl shook his head.

"No, the Feliné butler, though to be honest he's been suspicious of me for some time." He said.

Jonathan was silent for a moment staring at the window before he turned to his servant of unknown race.

"I suppose you could kill him." He said, Crowl shook his head.

"If the Feliné's faithful butler were to go missing she's suspect you my master." he said. John growled.

"Then what do you suppose we do about him?" he shouted turning toward the man. Crowl stood walking over to his master and placing a hand on his cheek.

"Nothing at all my master, we should leave him to his own devices. He still has no idea of the location of the feline." He said Jonathan remained quiet for the moment.

"You'd better hope he doesn't, because if I don't get this title you're out on female soul." He growled slapping Crowl's hand away from him. Crowl's eyes went dark.

"You will get the Feliné title, power and all. Do not worry about that; and once you have it, I _will_ be free to collect the Feliné soul." He said, then disappeared leaving Jonathan to his own devices.

~0~

"Oh no, Ru's in trouble. That monster wants to take her soul." Bradroy mumbled as he listened in on the conversation between the two. "I've got to tell the master this."

**That's the end to chapter 8. This story is close to its end just a few more chapters to go. Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Kya! You're reviews are like sweet candy to me! Ha-ha I love all your reviews, they make my day really. Haha so let's see, last chapter we found out Johns deal with this mysterious butler of his. Oh no poor Ru! Will Bardroy be able to tell Ciel about this new discovery? Will Ciel be able to find Mimi and save Ru? Since when did I start creating princess peach characters? Find out here in this the 9****th**** chapter. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Is that a fact?" Ciel asked, Bardroy had managed to catch up to him and relay everything he heard from Jonathan and Crowl.

"Yes I heard it all me self, that nobleman is setting Ru up to be eaten!" Bardroy shouted. Ciel mulled this over for a moment, this servant of Jonathan's couldn't possibly be a demon, Sebastian said so himself. However there was no way of ignoring the threat now on Ru's life.

"If that's the case I can waste no more time here, I must find Rui's cat." He said, but what could he possibly do? Sebastian had yet to return from his search.

"I also heard that they were hiding something in the Feliné cemetery, I didn't get to hear the whole thing but it sounded important." Bardroy said, Ciel turned to his cook.

"Is that so? I must find Ru and find out where this grave yard is." He said and walked off in search for Rui.

~0~

"C-cemetery?" Rui asked, "Why on earth would you need to know where that was?"

"I have reasons to believe your cat is there." Ciel explained. Ru looked at him wide eyed.

"Th-the family cemetery? They're clever, hiding her in a place I hate the most." she said, Ciel nodded.

"Well then it's a good thing you won't be going in now is it?" Ciel asked noting Ru's obvious fear of the place, Ru nodded and turned to get into her desk drawer.

"The cemetery actually isn't very far from the manor, that was one thing I did have a say in. I'll draw you a map alright?" she said jotting down lines on a paper once finished she handed the paper to Ciel only to take it away when he reached for it.

"Where's your dobi-dog?" she asked, Ciel said nothing. "Ciel!"

"I sent him off, don't worry I can do this part on my own." He finally said. Rui glared.

"I won't send you in there without that man. I know what he can do to protect you." she said.

"I will be fine, I've done worse things without him." Ciel said, "Besides, this is to save your life, what does it matter if someone else dies for it."

"My life isn't worth getting someone else killed!" Ru shouted, Ciel paused. He was used to having people die for him, he didn't care, he was using them as stepping stones to get his revenge anyway. Rui however seemed more passionate about life and the lives of others, in other words; she was the total opposite from him.

"Rui, I was made aware earlier that there is a demon out for your soul. In knowing that you still won't let me go?" he said darkly. Rui stared wide eyed, a demon? Out for her soul? She shook her head dismissing the thought.

"M-my life isn't worth having someone I care about get killed, either the dobi-dog comes for his master or….I die." She said, setting the map down on her desk. "That is my decision and I won't be going back on it."

"Well then it's a good thing we won't have to worry about that." Sebastian's voice said from behind Ciel. Ciel turned glaring at his butler.

"You're late! It took you far too long to search the grounds." He scolded. Rui sighed in relief, then smiled.

"Good, because I really don't feel like dying, nor do I want anyone else to die for me." she said, then handed Ciel her hand made map. "Now I'm sure you can get my cat safely. Be sure to take Pluto, alright?"

"Alright, though I'm sure he won't be needed." Ciel said looking at the map.

"Mimi won't approach just anyone; I've told you, she loves demon dogs." Rui said. "So I have no doubt in my mind that she'll approach you with him."

"Rui! Where have you gone! The guests are already arriving!" Jonathan's voice shouted from downstairs, Rui gave the two a look of disparity before standing.

"Please find her, I really don't want to do this." She said walking to the door, "Use the back entrance in the kitchen he won't see you if you go there."

Once Rui had left Ciel turned to his butler, glaring up at him.

"Is something the matter master?" Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded.

"Just what were you doing that took you so long to get back, I do recall Rui mentioning she doesn't have much time." Ciel shouted, "We've wasted too much time on this now let's go."

~0~

"Ru, wait." Bardroy shouted after Rui once he spotted her coming out from her room. Rui turned.

"I'm afraid I can't wait, I have something I need to do. The wedding is in a few hours." She said still walking, Bardroy grabbed her by the arm.

"Just wait a minute would you?" he asked Rui looked up at him.

"What is it? You know you've been acting strange ever since you found out about who I was." She said. Bardroy hesitated a moment.

"I…" he mumbled, Ru sighed and turned her full attention to Bardroy.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I can't let you go through with this! You're going to die if you do!" he blurted. Rui smiled kindly at him.

"I know that." She said, Bardroy looked down at her.

"Then why are you still going through with this? You don't really love this guy do you?" he asked, Rui shook her head looking down at her feet

"No of course not, I want nothing to do with that ma," She said then looked up, "But I can't just run away and hide from this."

"But you'll…"

"I won't die, don't worry about it. Besides there isn't much you can really do anyway." she said, Bardroy's whole body shook, he wanted to protect her so badly. But she was right, there wasn't anything he could do. She was a noblewoman he was just some cook, who happened to stumble upon her when they were looking for Pluto.

"Bardroy, I have to get ready and in order to do that I need you to let me go." she said sweetly, Bardroy looked down at the ground but let go. Rui sighed looking back at the blond man.

"I'm sorry Bardroy, I really am." She said softly, then ran off to her room to get ready.

"I see someone has a bit of a crush on the young cat lady." A voice said behind him Bardroy turned to see a slightly older man with silver hair sitting on the railing of the stares. A grin spread wide across his face as he looked at the cook.

"Wait a minute, you're that monster out for Ru!" Bardroy shouted, Crowl's grin widened.

"That's true, and you're the little rat that had overheard everything." He said, Bardroy bit his lip Crowl laughed evilly.

"Oh don't be so afraid, I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're worried about." He said, "Nor am I really going to kill the Feliné."

Bardroy looked at the man with silver hair as he grinned.

"Oh where are my manners; my name is Crowl, I'm a servant to my master Jonathan. The man that is to marry Rui Feliné." Crowl said, dipping his head politely.

"You stay away from Ru, I'll kill you if you hurt her." Bardroy said, Crowl chuckled.

"What can you do little chef? I'm not human obviously, what can you a mere human do to harm me?" he asked, Bardroy clutched his hands into fists, he really wanted to slug the guy for acting so arrogant.

"Oh my you're an angry one aren't you?" Crowl taunted, "Would you like to know what I plan to do with her once her soul is mine?"

Bardroy finally had enough of Crowl's words and took off at him, Crowl jumped dodging Bardroy's attack. Crowl laughed landing behind him.

"She's a very, _attractive_ woman wouldn't you say? Simply devouring her soul won't be enough to satisfy me." he said in a low tone. "Ravishing her would be much more fun."

"If you touch her…" Bardroy growled. Crowl laughed, as he continued to taunt him about Rui.

"I've already proved to you, you can't do anything to hurt me." he said coming up from behind Bardroy and grabbing his arm twisting it until the point where Bardroy thought his arm would break.

"I'm stronger, more agile, and more clever than you are, you have no hope in beating me." Crowl whispered in his ear, then let go of Bardroy as he fell to the ground. Crowl laughed.

"Crowl!" shouted a man from behind them, Crowl narrowed his eyes as he turned to see Philip standing there.

"Oh if it isn't Philip, how are you this fine day?" Crowl asked Philip glared.

"if you're assaulting guest I'll have to dismiss you, i may be old but I've got enough wit to put you in your place." He warned, Crowl smiled a bit arrogantly.

"Of course I'm not, I was just teaching the boy some manners." He said, then began walking away, "Do keep my lesson in mind cook."

Bardroy glared back at Crowl as he walked away. Philip offered him his hand to help him up, Bardroy ignored it however.

"I commend you for protecting my lady's honor, but don't be getting yourself killed over it. My lady wouldn't be able to deal with another death in her life." Philip said Bardroy said nothing just walked off.

~0~

"This grave yard is quite large, how on earth am I supposed to sort through everything to find this cat?" Ciel scolded, "She could have told me her family graves were so large!"

"Awfully strange don't you think master? She only recently moved her estate here and already her family is buried here?" Sebastian pointed out. Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"That is a bit strange." He said, Pluto barked loudly and began running toward a mausoleum.

"It seems Pluto has caught a scent." Sebastian said, Ciel took off running himself, after Pluto as he barked loudly and stopped at the mausoleum.

"Well that's not surprising, of course they would hide it here." Ciel grumbled, "Sebastian open the door now."

Sebastian followed orders opening the large heavy stone door. Ciel stepped inside the smell of stagnant air filling his nose he covered his nose as he went further in. the mausoleum gave way to a large stair case that led down. Ciel descended down, down into the darkness, Sebastian right behind him as he climbed down.

~0~

"Oh milady you look just beautiful." Ru's maid said happily.

"I agree, you look like a li'le porcelain doll. You're very pretty Ru." May-rin said Ru looked herself over in the mirror she smiled somberly. On the outside she looked calm and ready for whatever would happen but on the inside her head was pounding. She was now aware that a monster was after her soul, if Ciel didn't return with Mimi she was going to be devoured.

"Are you ready madam?" Philip asked walking into the room, Rui turned looking up at him a hint of fear in her eyes she quickly blinked it away, and nodded walking over to him.

** Oh it's so close! Will Ciel be able to bring back Mimi? Or will Rui be forced to marry John? And will Bardroy be able to confess his love to her before she's ravished and eaten by this weird monster? Find out in the exciting conclusion of Cat hunter! Review please! Ja-ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Last chapter Bardroy had a run in with Crowl, yes I made the name up. I wish I hadn't it sounds like such a sweetly creepy name yaknow? Anyway they had their spar only to leave Bardroy feeling useless. Hey how old is Bardroy anyway? I know back then marriage ages were pretty young but still yaknow? If he turns out to be like 30 years old she's only like 17. That's weird; hm I've gotten a bit off track haven't I? oh well. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"This is an awfully long stair well for a mausoleum." Ciel mumbled as he made his way further down. Finally they reached the bottom, as they did candles began to light showing a long corridor.

"It seems someone is waiting for us, young master." Sebastian pointed out. Ciel nodded.

"Then let us not keep them waiting." He said walking through the long and dimly lit hallway.

~0~

"Philip. I….I can't do this. I can't." Rui said the amount of fear showing in her voice as they stood out the doors to the church. Her butler Philip put a hand on her cheek.

"You must my lady, at least until the Phantomhive can return with Mimi." He said softly, Rui bit her lip. Swallowing hard as she walked on.

Meanwhile at the alter; Jonathan and Crowl were waiting for Rui to make it down.

"My my, master, don't you look handsome." Crowl said, John scowled.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of that Phantomhive?" he said in a low growl, Crowl smirked.

"Yes, but at the moment master, they haven't made it to the cat just yet. It's no fun waiting so long." He said boredly, as John scanned the pews of people. He noticed that a third seat was empty.

"Say Finnian where's Bardroy?" May-rin asked, Finnian shrugged.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since this morning." He said.

"You don't think he's off doing something bad do you?" May-rin puzzled.

"I sure hope not. He was pretty upset after finding out about Ru." Finnian explained.

~0~

"Just how long is this corridor anyway?" Ciel growled, "I don't suppose this map would do us any good to lead us around down here."

"It doesn't seem as though Rui knows about these catacombs, she did seem quite fearful of the cemetery all together master." Sebastian suggested. They walked on further in to the hall, until they found themselves in a single room; a pedestal in the middle surrounded by candles. There on the pedestal in a steal cage, sat a Scottish fold, with a silver and black splotched fur coat. A set of cyan colored cat eyes piercing through theirs. The cat meowed at them softly.

'Are you the ones here to retrieve me? Ru-Ru must have some faith in you to send someone so puny.' it said, telepathically, Ciel stared wide eyed at the cat. She huffed.

'You've got to be kidding me, have you really never seen a demon cat before?' she growled.

"Oh my, it seems you've started winning this game!" Shouted a voice above them. Mimi growled, hissing up at the sight of Crowl sitting on the large stone door frame, Ciel and Sebastian turned.

"However now that you've actually seen the mangy cat, I must tell you," he said grinning as his fangs elongated, "I must be killing you now."

~0~

Bardroy punched the wall, he was in another part of Rui's house moping. There was nothing he could do to save her; and he felt so useless.

"Why couldn't I be born some noble? Then I could at least have somewhat of a chance of helping her!" he shouted, sliding to his knees against the wall. He heard a dog bark behind him, he turned to see the dog Rui had saved, she was clutching something in its mouth wagging its tail as it came up closer to him. Soon Bardroy could see what it was holding.

"Hey, isn't this Ru's?" he asked holding the leather and metallic dog collar, the dog barked. "Come to think if it she did say it was missin'."

"Maybe I can help her." he thought aloud.

~0~

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join two people in holy matrimony." The priest said at the altar. Rui swallowed.

'Holy, yeah right!' she thought to herself. She was feeling a bit woozy from the lack of food, and the feeling of her arm locked in Jonathan's was making her stomach churn to the point she thought she was going to vomit. How on earth could she go on with this? In only a few moments she would be forced to marry a man she had no feelings for, and then was going to be cast away like uneaten dog meat.

"If anyone has any reason for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece." The preacher said, the room was a condemning silent. Ru bit her lip, this was it, she was finished.

~0~

"Sebastian; I order you, kill the cat-napper!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian did as he was told and lunged at the monster knives drawn.

"Oh my, such a tall order from a little puppy." Crowl mocked just missing Sebastian's attack. "  
>I hope you are aware demon, that I cannot lose, there is a female human soul on the line and I do plan on taking it." he said landing on the ground. Ciel turned away from the battle and toward Mimi the cat.<p>

'My, perhaps Ru-Ru was right to put this much faith into you.' she said,

"Yes, when she found out what that her future husband had made a deal with a demon for her soul, she sent me to find you." Ciel told her, feeling a bit odd talking to a cat. Mimi scoffed.

'That man is no demon, he is an incubus! And if that lowlife human wishes to take my Ru I will make sure he suffers.' She hissed the fur on her back standing on end. 'Get me out of this cage so that I may kill this wretch!'

"Oh no no, that won't do." Crowl said leaning against the bird cage like kennel Mimi was placed in. he held up a silver key. "You see I have the only key to this little bird cage this many cat is in. the only way you're going to get that is if you can defeat me."

Sebastian threw a set of knives at the incubus, he dodged however making the knives bounce off the iron cage with a clang. Mimi hissed.

'Demon be sure you don't hit me! If I die you can say goodbye to that pet Ru-Ru promised you!' she growled back at Sebastian. Sebastian gave the cat a neutral look. 'Oh don't give me such a look, of course I would know everything that has gone on beyond my vision, Ru-Ru is my human!'

"None the less you won't be getting out of here!" Crowl growled, lunging at the young Phantomhive, his attack was blocked however by Sebastian.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you involve other people in our fight, this is between to butlers am I right?" Sebastian asked, Crowl scoffed.

"I'm an incubus, not a butler. I only serve my master until Rui soul is mine, and if I should torment that little chef of yours in the process, that's just a bonus." He said in almost an animalistic growl.

"Bardroy? What does he have to do with any of this?" Ciel questioned to himself. Mimi let out a growl.

'Hey can we focus! Ru-Ru doesn't have much time!' she shouted. Ciel shook his head, the cat was right, despite her everlasting nagging.

~0~

"Jonathon Taylor do you take, Rui Feliné to be your lawfully wedded life, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked, Jonathon nodded his 'I do.' Rui gulped, if Ciel and Sebastian don't make it soon, she was do for!

Meanwhile outside Bardroy was searching for a way in, there were guards in front of the doors. He had tried to tell them that he was supposed to in there but they refused him entry. So there he was climbing the ivy vines to look inside.

"There's no way I can let that jerk of a human being take Ru!" he shouted, clutching tightly to Ru's dog collar.

~0~

"Oh to heck with this!" Ciel shouted, he had given up trying to pick the lock, and had decided he would just get Mimi to Rui with or without the cage. He picked up the cage, Mimi mewed softly. Then Ciel turned back to the battle between Sebastian and Crowl.

"Sebastian I won't allow you to lose this fight, kill the incubus now and meet me at the church!" He shouted, Sebastian nodded as Crowl leapt away from him, and ran after Ciel, fangs and claws showing.

"Where do you think you're going!" he growled he was blocked by Sebastian. Ciel then turned and ran up the long flight of stairs, and out of the mausoleum.

'That's one good butler you've got there boy.' Mimi mewed. Ciel nodded as he kept running, there was a loud crash as Crowl and Sebastian broke through the crypt, smashing the stone. Crowl was snow much larger with massive demon bat wings, a long dragon like tail, and fiery crimson eyes. His fangs and claws were showing and were swiping at Sebastian.

"Is that what an incubus looks like?" Ciel asked in disbelief, Mimi let out a low growl.

'No, to be honest incubi don't have a definite form. This is just one more commonly used amongst them.' she told him as Ciel carried her further and further away from the cemetery. Crowl chased after them Sebastian fighting him every step.

"You won't get away from me! you Phantomhive runt!" Crowl shouted, his tone no longer flirtatious and playful.

~0~

"Rui Feliné, do you take Jonathan Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest asked Rui, Ru hesitated, which in turn earned a glare from Jonathan.

"what are you waiting for?" he whispered, "Say it."

"I…" she mumbled, "I…"

Suddenly there was a loud crash, everyone turned to see the newly transformed Crowl and Sebastian fighting it, in front of them holding Mimi in the cage in his arms. Rui stared at them fearful of Crowl and Sebastian, but joyous about Mimi.

"Mimi!" she shouted, then turned to Jonathon who was staring wide eyed with the others at the sight.

"Jonathon," she began glaring up at the boy. "I wouldn't marry you if the ruler of the abyss forced me to!"

"Mimi!" she shouted, running over to her cat and Ciel.

"I couldn't get her out of the cage but I thought that it wouldn't have mattered. " Ciel told her, handing the cage over to Rui. She nodded placing her hand around the lock, crushing it so that the cage would open. The strange cat then leapt out landing on Rui's head. It was then that Rui's eyes turned from fearful to serious. Crowl then stopped fighting, reverting back to his human state.

"If you will excuse me, Ciel." She said, then turned to Jonathan.

"Jonathon Taylor! You made a deal with an incubus, stole away my Mimi, the Feliné family pet, and forced me into a marriage that would only result in having me die at the hands of your incubus butler!" she shout walking closer to Jonathon, he took a step back.

"You…you useless demon!" Jonathon shouted at Crowl who growled. Rui narrowed her eyes at him wrapping her hand around his wrist.

"You dared to fool a Feliné, now let me show you what happens when you make a fool out of my family!" she shouted.

"Rui hold it!" Ciel shouted, Rui paused turning back to Ciel, May-rin, Finnian, and now Bardroy next to him.

"Is that the same Ru?" Finnian asked aloud.

"Rui, you're family has kept your reputation secret for a while now, would you really tarnish that by killing this man?" Ciel shouted, Rui's eyes went back to normal when she noticed the look on the people's faces. She sighed, but Mimi growled.

"I'm sorry all, but I don't think there's going to be a wedding after all." Ru said sweetly, as Mimi made her way onto her shoulders.

'You're far to kind, Ru-Ru.' She purred.

"I'm sorry for having you come all this way for nothing." Rui said smiling, the guests grunted, as they stood to leave.

"I've never had anyone waste so much of my time in my life." A woman shouted as she left. Rui groaned.

"Well now that that's over," Ru said, turning back to John and Crowl. "What should I do with him?"

'Let Lily eat them.' Mimi suggested.

"I can't do that Mimi." She said, "what do you suggest Ciel?"

"After seeing what lengths he went to getting your family status I would suggest arresting him, however I have no authority to do so without the Queen's permission." Ciel said, "Perhaps given the situation, death would suffice."

"You can't be serious! Master that's inhuman!" May-rin said. Mimi hissed at the redheaded woman.

'That man isn't human; he made a deal with an incubus to take Ru-Ru's soul, death would be an act of mercy compared to what I would do to him.' She growled.

"D-did that cat just bloody well talk!" Bardroy asked, Rui nodded shyly.

'Oh bloody brilliant, Ru-Ru you have the strangest taste in men.' Mimi purred as she dropped down to the ground. Ru shrugged.

"I told you Mimi was a very special cat. She's a nekomata, a Japanese demon cat." She explained, "Though she doesn't look like much now, if you anger her enough she could kill you. though she usually possess me to do that."

Mimi padded over to Jonathon and Crowl, John glared down at the cat, as she turned her head to the group.

"Isn't there anything less bloody way to punish John and his butler?" Rui asked.

"I have a suggestion." Philip said walking up to his master, and whispering in her ear.

"Oh that's a wonderful suggestion Philip!" she shouted happily.

'Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to involve their bones being ground to a past?' Mimi asked narrowing her cyan colored eyes at her friend.

"It's not, Ciel how would you like to have a new butler in your home?" Rui asked looking at the Phantomhive. Ciel shook his head.

"Oh well then," she said walking over to Crowl. "Your name is Crowl? Correct?"

Crowl said nothing, just looked away from her. she sighed, grabbing him by the hair and looking him in the eye with a hard look. "Is that correct?"

"'Tis right." He said Rui let go smiling.

"How'd you like to come work under me?" she asked, the others stared at her their mouth agape in chock.

"You're kidding right Ru? He tried to kill you!" Bardroy shouted, Rui looked back at him.

"I'm aware, but he failed in acquiring my soul didn't he?" she pointed out. Crowl growled.

"Ha! Crowl wouldn't dare defy his master, you'd have better luck asking me to scrub the washrooms." Jonathon said. Crowl then stood, kneeling down to Ru.

"I would be honored, I imagine you're much kinder to your servants." He said playfully. "And I would ask nothing save this man's life in return."

'You're kidding me.' Mimi scoffed.

"He was your master, do as you please." Rui said. Then went to her remaining guests.

"Shall we take leave of this place? I imagine this place is going to be coming down soon." She said sweetly as they stared wide eyed at her. however, with Mimi jumping onto her back they left the building, leaving behind the screams of pain coming from Jonathon.

~0~

A day later Ru and Ciel were sipping tea and having conversations in Ru's sitting room. Mimi sitting on Ru's lap where she rightfully belonged, Sebastian standing behind Ceil, Crowl, and Philip behind Ru.

"I must thank you Ciel, without you I'd be dead by now." Ru finally said, Ciel huffed.

"Don't think anything of it, it wasn't that big of a deal." He said, Ru giggled.

"Somehow I figured you would say that." She said. "However this is a big deal, without you the Feliné bloodline would be dead, leaving that man in its place."

"There must be some way I can thank you." She continued.

"Well if you must insist; I do have a few questions for you." Ciel said.

"Ask away, I have nothing to hide." Ru said, petting Mimi.

"You said you only recently moved here yet you're family graves were already here. " Ciel said getting straight to the point. "How is that?"

Rui bit her lip, she wasn't expecting such a question. Philip then stepped forward next to Ru, and clearing his throat.

"Perhaps I can elaborate on milady's behalf." He said, "Lady Rui's parents lived here before they died, when they did my lady was forced to live in America with her aunt."

"However I planned on moving back as soon as I was able." Ru interrupted smiling sweetly. "Thus explaining my family graves."

"And how did your family get a Japanese nekomata to be their pet?" Ciel asked, Ru narrowed her eyes letting her smile slip.

"How did you get a demon for a butler?" she asked back, Ciel went wide eyed with shock. Ru laughed.

"It's not like that was obvious to me, so you can put that worry aside." She said, "However given that I'm a bit surrounded by demons and devils of all sorts I've come to recognize them sooner than most."

Ciel was quiet for a moment, Rui sighed, petting Mimi as she stretched out on her lap.

"To answer your question, Ciel, my great, great, great, oh you get the idea, uncle traveled to Asia nine generations ago to find a new pet, however when he went searching he was left behind by his group. For three weeks he was on his own; he had gotten sick, and on the brink of death." She explained, "Then out of nowhere Mimi showed up, right before he died." Mimi snorted.

'Yes, and I told him that I would save him and in return his family would from then on be my home, and I would protect the Feliné family.' Mimi purred. 'Is that all you have to ask?'

"Yes." Ciel said narrowing his eyes(eye) at Mimi. She opened one eye lazily.

'Don't give me such a horrid look pup, I bet I can already tell how and why you're connected to your black butler.' She mewed. 'Revenge is such a petty thing you know.'

"Mimi, you're being rude, it's none of our business." Rui scolded.

'Mush to kind Ru-Ru.' Mimi yawned then got down, and padded off.

"Crowl, watch Mimi please." Rui ordered, Crowl bowed, and then went after the cat. "You know Ciel, I believe I've finally found the perfect breed for you."

"And what may that be?" Ciel asked exhaustedly.

"Mutt." She said. Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"Mixed breeds are the best breeds there are, they're loyal to only their friends and masters." Ru elaborated.

"I see." Ciel said, a bit flattered by the complement.

~0~

"Pluto you're such a good boy, for finding Mimi." Ru said, once she had left Ciel to get ready to take his leave. Pluto barked, making Ru laugh. "Such a good boy, now you promise me to stop chasing cats now?"

"You realize he's just a demon dog, right? He can't understand you." Bardroy said walking up behind Ru. She turned.

"And who's to say that he doesn't?" she asked kindly. "Mimi understands me, and she's no more than a nekomata."

Bardroy blushed a bit, Ru giggled. Bardroy then looked down at Ru.

"Listen Ru, I have something to tell you." He said, Ru looked up at him.

"I know, I'm sorry to say I don't feel the same way. Not entirely anyway." She said turning away from him.

"How…"

"Mimi's connected to me in more ways than keeping me from marrying. She saw the way you acted around me, she told me." Ru explained, "I'm sorry Bardroy, but if it's any consolation if I would marry, it would be someone a lot like you."

Bardroy looked to the ground, he had hoped to at least ask the question before she turned him down. He then reached into his pocket his fingers wrapped around her metal dog collar. He bit his lip, before he noticed a small whimper escape from Ru. Was she crying? He pulled out the collar and fastened it around Ru's neck before turning to leave. When ran into Crowl.

"You know she doesn't mean that right?" he asked the chef, Bardroy glared at the incubus.

"Woaw lower the daggers; I realize I haven't been the best person in the world. However I know when someone loves someone else." He said putting up his hands in defense.

"And what do you know?" Bardroy growled.

"Dear boy I'm an incubus I know these things. The little Feliné girl is in love with you. However given the past events she cannot admit to that," Crowl went on. "She can't because it'd be like a slap in the face to the demon cat she owns."

"I don't care bout if she admits it, I just want her to be happy." Bardroy said, then walked off.

"He's no fun at all." Crowl sighed.

"That, my loveless friend, is real love; you wouldn't understand that." Philip said steeping out of the shadows.

~0~

"I hope we can see each other again Ciel, maybe we can have some fun next time." Ru said. Ciel climbed into his carriage, and looked out the window at Ru.

"I wouldn't count on that." Ciel said, Ru pouted.

"Aw, I promise I won't destroy your house." She said, Ciel said nothing.

"Haha, well let's see what happens in the future." Ru then said, "Have a safe trip, oh Bardroy, I can I borrow you for a second."

Bardroy paused looking back at Rui; she nodded waving him toward her. He walked over to her, hesitantly, she then hugged him happily.

"In case we never see each other again." She said, when they broke away, Bardroy stared down at Ru as she winked, placing something in his hands.

"Bardroy! Hurry up, we need to be going." May-rin called, Bardroy looked down at Rui as she smiled up at him.

"Better hurry cookie boy." She said, then turned to walk back. "You make sure Ciel takes good care of Pluto now, alright?"

"Right, I'll be sure to do that." Bardroy said happily, then looked down at his hand, what he saw shocked him; Ru's precious metal dog collar lying there in his hand. He then turn running back to Ciel and the others.

Ru looked back from the outside stair that led to the front door, waving off to the others as they rode off.

'You really liked him didn't you?' Mimi asked from the large cat statue. Ru hesitated forcing back her tears, she then turned to her cat.

"What on earth are you talkin' 'bout Mimi? He's way too old for me. Silly kitty." She said then walked back inside.

** Wow I've never written a 10 page chapter before, this rocked! Hahaha but there were a lot of things I had to cover in the last chapter, n I didn't wanna exceed so many chapters. I hope you like it, there may be a new story with Rui and the others, and Pluto. However that all depends on what the reviews say for this one. So please review! thank you bye-bye!**


End file.
